Networks, such as a customer premises networking environment, can include one or more networking devices. In certain situations, one or more networking devices can each assume they are authoritative for the entire network or premise. This assumption often leads to conflicts and does not allow multiple networking devices to service the needs of end-users independently.
Known solutions often assume that customers or end users have a specific degree of know how or knowledge to manually configure networking devices to operate in the desired manner. There are cases where even manual configuration is not viable, leaving providers and consumers without the means to configure premises networks to meet the growing requirements for advanced services throughout the premise. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.